Equestrian Saviors
by Dragonxy
Summary: Three kids are in summer vacation while they watch the mane 6 get killed. In order to save them the boys have get super power to go in and save them from the powered up villains,but what if one of the 3 boys is at the edge of good and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**This is humans in equestria fic. EOC is not on haitus!**

(? POV)

This is a story about me and two friends going to equestria and solving problems along the way. BEFORE I TELL THE TALE FOURTH WALL BREAKING TIME THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER.

*Present location earth/my room*

My name Jason mcknight. I weared a solid black muscle shirt, black and white elastic shorts, solid black spiky hair, red eyes birth defect it looks badass though.

"Yo Jason!" That would my hyper friend the 17 year old Blake Garcia. He weared a red long sleeve, green cargos, red and green hair I don't even know how those are not fake. Brown eyes.

"Hi Blake" I greeted.

"Sup guys" That would be Connor Jackson. He is 18 years old like me. White T-shirt, blue jeans, blue eyes, and white hair dyed

"Summer finally" Connor said.

"Yep no more school no more homework" I said.

"Just fun parties!" Blake shouted. We all laughed.

"Watching MLP" Connor asked

"Yep the one were nightmare moon is defeated" I stated.

We were watching it, but when they used the elements on her princess luna was unconscious, but not NIGHTMARE MOON!

"WAIT THERE SHOULDN'T BE 2 OF HER!" Blake yelled.

"they are too exhausted to fight even with celestia" Connor stated

Moon then vaporized them all.

"Wait NO NO they were suppose to win!" I cried

"Yes they were" a voice said.

"The watcher from marvel" I stated.

"Yes indeed I need your help with that" he said.

"How can we help?" Blake asked

"I will send to MLP with powers of your choosing from marvel" he answered.

"I will have colossus and silver surfer without the board" Connor said.

"I will have invisible woman, cloak, and dagger, and moon knight" Blake said.

"I will have a symbiote with all the others ones strength, and abilities, but none of the weaknesses" I said.

"Are you sure a symbiote like that will be hard to control?" He asked concerned.

"Bring it on" I answered.

He gave us the powers. Connor's skin was grey, and he was glowing with the cosmic aura,but he had on his regular clothes. Blake looked like moon knight, and his cape was green and the rest was blue. I looked like anti venom with a red and black color pallet.

"Your names?" He asked.

"Iron Centrion?" Connor said.

"Moon Cloaker" Blake said in a darker tone.

"Apocalypse I am Apocalypse" I said in control.

"Good luck heroes I will tell you more about the problem there" He told us as he made a portal.

We jumped through it.


	2. It is hero time

**okay last time we were here the 3 boys now apocalypse, iron centrion, and moon cloaker, and now they are in equestria**

(Iron centrion's POV)

We landed next to a castle.

Cloaker: we are here this is so sweet

Apocalypse: calm down we got a mission to do we have to take out nightmare moon

Me: yep hey where is the watcher

Watcher: right here

Apocalypse: anything else

Watcher: I will give three a telepathic link

Cloaker: okay

He left after that. Me and apocalypse arm wrestled he won that symbiote is stronger than it looks. We played poker for a bit. Then we heard a scream

?: No!

We look towards it and saw nightmare moon get shot with the elements then rest happened. Nightmare moon appeared from the other side.

Apocalypse **: now**

He said telepathically and attacked. Apocalypse kicked her in the face.

AJ: what in tarnation is that

We then ran in the battlefield.

Rarity: ah! more monsters

Fuck you rarity.

Apocalypse: **guys flank him**

 **(Au note: bold text mean they are speaking telepathically)**

Me and Cloaker went to her sides which distracted her long enough for Apocalypse to jab her in the mouth or muzzle. Cloaker came in and shot her with light daggers breaking her amour. I punched and blasted her with cosmic energy.

Twi: what kind magic is that

She blasted apocalypse, but it looked like the symbiote absorbed it.

Moon: who are you and what are you beasts answer me!

We just stood there not caring to answer her. Apocalypse created a sword with his symbiote and dashed extremely fast and placed the sword up to her neck.

Moon: I surrender

He then dragged her towards Celestia. They looked at her like they were going to torture her, but before anything else happened a portal opened up and took her in.

Me: **watcher what just happened**

 **Watcher: she was taken to EG three days after rainbow rocks.**

 **Apocalypse: do we go after her**

 **Watcher: no I have it covered**

 **Cloaker: your sure**

 **Watcher: yep I will make another team for EG**

 **Apocalypse: okay then**

 **(Au POV)**

 **That's the end of this chapter**

 **What is this other team find out next time on equestrian saviors.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
